1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a continuous self-adjusting head restraint system for a seat assembly, and more particularly, to a head restraint system which continuously and automatically adjusts its position in response to pivotal movement of a seat back relative to a seat cushion of the seat assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles include vehicle seat assemblies for supporting a seat occupant in the vehicle. The seat assemblies comprise a generally horizontal seat cushion and a generally upright seat back pivotally connected to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism. The seat back is commonly pivotal about the seat cushion between a generally upright position and a fully reclined position. The seat assembly also commonly includes a head restraint coupled to the seat back for supporting the seat occupant""s head. The head restraint is commonly adjustable, either manually or by power actuation, to adjust the height and/or pivotal displacement of the head restraint relative to the seat back.
However, it is desirable to automatically and continuously adjust the angle of the head restraint relative to the seat back in response to the seat back pivoting between the upright position and the fully reclined position.
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for use in an automotive vehicle comprising a generally horizontal seat cushion for supporting a seat occupant on the seat assembly and a seat back pivotally coupled to the seat cushion for pivotal movement between a generally upright position and a fully reclined position relative to the seat cushion. The seat assembly further includes a head restraint pivotally coupled to the seat back for pivotal movement between a normal position when the seat back is in the upright position and a forward angled position relative to the seat back when the seat back is in the fully reclined position to support the seat occupant""s head. An adjustment mechanism is slidably coupled between the seat back and the head restraint for pivoting the head restraint between the normal position and the forward angled position. An actuator is coupled between the seat cushion and the adjustment mechanism for automatically sliding the adjustment mechanism between a first position pivoting the head restraint to the normal position and a second position pivoting the head restraint to the forward angled position in response to pivotal movement of the seat back between the upright position and the fully reclined position for continuously adjusting the position of the head restraint relative to the seat occupant""s head.